Rose Weasley the Real Story
by rose-weasely137
Summary: Rose weasley's Fourth Year at Hogwarts, a different Rose story than normal
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I am writing this story because I am sick of people pairing rose and Scorpious together just because they were mentioned in the same sentence in Deathly Hallows. So I am going to tell about a different Rose, hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I only own my own characters (Morgan, Oliver, Macey, etc.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters **

**Rose Weasley-** a fourteen-year-old witch who is entering her fourth year at Hogwarts. She is the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and Hugo's older sister. She has curly, light reddish-brown hair, light brown eyes and is rather tall (thanks to her dad). She loves to read and is an amazing student (thanks to her mum).

**Albus Potter-** a fourteen-year-old wizard, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He has jet black hair, bright green eyes that are hidden behind glasses (in short, Harry without the scar and round glasses). He is Rose's best friend and the brother of James and Lily. He is an okay student and is the chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

**Hugo Weasley- a** twelve-year-old wizard, Rose's brother, starting his second year at Hogwarts. He has red hair and blue eyes and lots of freckles. He is Lily's best friend. Hopes to make the Quidditch team this year.

**Lily Potter- **a thirteen-year-old witch, Albus's Younger sister, who is starting her second year at Hogwarts. She has long, thick red hair and dark brown eyes and is incredibly friendly.

**James Potter- **a fifteen-year-old wizard starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. He is a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He has Short red hair and brown eyes; he is Lily and Albus's older brother.

**Characters (Not by J.K. Rowling)**

**Morgan Longbottom-** a fourteen-year-old witch, she is Rose and Albus's friend and Rose's roommate. She has shoulder-length blond hair that is dyed red at the end and deep brown eyes. She is very talkative and has a crush (not very secret) on Albus. She is the daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott.

**Oliver Harman- **afifteen**-**year-old wizard, she is Rose and Albus's friend and Albus's roommate. He has messy brown hair, hazel eyes and a cute, friendly smile. He is the keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and is always asking Rose for help with homework. (He has no relation to Oliver Wood)

**Macey Boyd- **a fourteen-year-old witch, she is Rose's roommate. She has very curly brown hair bright blue eyes and is incredibly hyper and talkative.

**Leslie Davenport- **a fifteen-year-old witch, she is Rose's roommate. She has beautiful, long dark hair and warm, dark brown eyes along with tanned skin, Morgan calls her an "Egyptian princess". She is hard working and kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Back to School**

"Do you see them?" I asked standing on my toes to get a better view over the crowd. It was the first day of September, the first day of my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was almost 10:30 p.m. and students were preparing to board the bright scarlet engine, the Hogwarts Express, which was patiently waiting a few feet away.

"Rose, they'll be here soon," my mum said.

"I see Lily!" Hugo exclaimed. I turned to look and spot them almost immediately since the three red heads stick out easily in the crowd. We all said our hellos and good-byes, give last minute hugs, and then the five of us, Albus, Hugo, Lily, James and I, ran off to get on the train that was scheduled to leave in three minutes.

Once the train whistle blew and we started off out of the station, we all split up. I followed Albus down the hall, dragging our trunks and brooms and cages behind us. After a minute of walking we stopped at a compartment. Albus pulled open the door and before taking two steps inside was pushed back off his feet.

"I missed you guys so much!" squealed my friend Morgan Longbottom who was hugging Albus tightly. She jumped up and hugged me too. I looked over her shoulder to see the other person in the compartment. Oliver Harman, who at the moment was helping my cousin up, was another one of my best friends. He looked up and gave me a cute, warm smile. Morgan released me and Oliver gave me a one armed hug. The boys put our trunks up on the shelf and I let my pretty Calico cat, Demeter, out of her basket. She gazed thoughtfully at Bludger and Daisy, Albus's and Morgan's owls before curling up next to Rictum, Oliver's orange tabby (Rictum is named after the tickling charm _Rictusempra_, because Oliver is amazing when it comes to charms, just as good as me).

We talked for hours, catching up on what couldn't be told in letters, little details and stories and just basic topics teenagers talk about: school, celebrities, romances, sports and some other things you would only hear wizards talking about. After a while, we drifted off topic, Morgan fell asleep, her head resting on Albus's shoulder (When we saw this, Oliver and I grinned at each other. It is no secret that Morgan likes Albus, she has since we were little. But Albus had always gotten annoyed at her when she did this kind of thing. Recently, however, he did seem to mind it, he actually seemed to like it. And this had not gone unnoticed.) I took out a book and put me feet up on the seat and read. The boys took up a conversation about Quidditch.

About an hour-and-a-half later, the engine began to slow. We had arrived a Hogsmeade Station, and would soon arrive at our home-away-from-home—Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming Home**

"Rosie! Morgan!" someone squealed as we opened the door to our room. And, similar to Morgan's greeting on the train, our roommate Macey ran full-force and hugged us both before we had even taken two steps in the door.

"Hey Mace, how was your summer?" I gasped, slightly out of breath since her arm was tight around my neck. Macey released us and then dived into a very long explanation of her family's vacation to France. I looked around the familiar room as she prattled on. Four four-poster beds sat in a row, Morgan's, mine, Macey's and Leslie's. Macey had already begun unpacking, making this tower dormitory into our home-away-from-home. Posters from both our world and the muggle world (seeing as Macey is muggle-born) are already tacked to the wall. Pictures and other mementos on the side tables and dresser, clothes scattered on the floor, it already seemed like home. Macey sat on her bed, which already was covered with her pink and purple tie-dyed blanket ( we all bring a blanket from home to cover our school ones, because the red is too boring), talking away, her blue eyes shining and her curly brown hair bouncing as she chatted on. Just as I began staking my books next to my bed, the door opened and, just as before, Macey ran and hugged the new arrival. Macey let go of our other roommate, Leslie. We all hugged her and she gave a smile any actress would dream of. Then we all set to work.

After completely unpacking, decorating, and organizing clothes and other essentials, we wandered down to the common room, where Albus, Oliver and Lily were already talking. They sat at their usual spot in front of the fireplace. This was where she belonged. I sat between Lily and Oliver on the couch and Morgan sat with her legs folded at the foot of Al's armchair. We talked and talked and everything was just the way it was two months ago before we left for summer holidays. Tomorrow classes would start; everyone would get back into their normal routine: homework, Quidditch practice, tests, and trips to Hogsmeade. But as we chattered and Demeter purred contentedly in my lap, I felt like this year would be different.

I know it isn't great, but I'm hoping it will improve as the story goes on 


End file.
